Whose the Father
by GRITS girls raised in south
Summary: Post "I Do". Mostly canon, with a few changes, up until the end of "I Do". Non-canon after "I Do". Rachel is pregnant but the father is NOT Finn and it's NOT Brody so who is it? Noah Puckerman. OH and then there's Jake and Marley... they slept together and Marley thinks she could be pregnant. Puckleberry and Jarley. BerryRose/Marchel/Rayley(Marley and Rachel) friendship.
1. Puckleberry and BerryRose Conversations

**AN: This is set post "I do". Mostly canon up until "I do" with a few changes. After "I do" it's non-canon and possibly even a little AU throughout the entire series. Obviously I ship Jarley and Puckleberry so this is a fic about them. I have somewhat changed the events of "I Do" to fit this story to how things could go.**

_**Rachel POV**_  
Ok ok I what you're thinking "Rachel is such is slut. She's been sleeping with Brody then at the almost wedding of Wemma she hooked up with her ex, Finn. And NOW she's pregnant." Well the Finn part is true but the Brody part is NOT. See Brody is actually a prostitute, yes I know what you're thinking, "I thought Rachel didn't know that. How does she know? And it looks like you have been sleeping with him, you two share a room and he is sometimes naked when he walks around the loft, especially in the mornings when you two go to get breakfast, plus you have been sort of dating for a little while now." But I promise you that I have NEVER slept with Brody in that sense, we only share my bed because he refuses to share with Kurt, there isn't another bedroom in the loft and I absolutely refuse to let him sleep on the couch. Brody likes to walk around naked and I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive that way, but Brody's an attractive guy all around so his lack of clothing makes no real difference in that sense. As for how I know about Brody being a prostitute well I just do, it's really a sort of complicated story as to how I know. Basically he was careless about it after he moved in here and I found out like the day after he moved in but I didn't say anything, giving him the chance to come clean to at least me if not both me and Kurt. Anyway that all means that Brody is NOT the father.  
And no Finn is NOT the father either. Before the almost Wemma wedding I haven't even seen Finn since like October and obviously we didn't hook up then seeing as we mostly fought and had many awkward times before everything blew up and we broke up. Plus October was 3 and half months ago so even if we did hook up then I would've known before now that I was pregnant. And obviously being that I found out like two days after sleeping with Finn at the Wemma disaster wedding I can't be pregnant from that. So now you're wondering who the father is since the two obvious suspects are ruled out.  
Well hold on because it's none other than Noah Puckerman. How? Well that's simple. Two and half months to a month and half ago when I was home to celebrate Hannukah with my dads before heading out with them on their annual Rosie O'Donnel cruise Noah and I hooked up. How did this happen you ask? Well Noah and I have always had this insane chemistry together that was just inexplicable, it's a least part of the reason why Finn asked Noah to stay away from me, well actually Finn asked Noah to stay away from his girlfriends but he really just meant me. Yes I know that too, really you would be surprised at the stuff I know that I am not supposed to like the fact that Quinn and Santana hooked up at the Wemma wedding diaster but Quinn is still in love with Sam so she was using Santana as a distraction from her feelings much like Santana was using Quinn as a distraction from her feelings. Anyway Noah and I hooked up, not for the first time though. Noah took my virginity back in junior year, that day he and I made out because I was upset at Finn over lying to me about the Santana taking his virginity thing was the first time we'd done anything sexual beyond kissing and making out. BUT the night Noah picked me up from the seedy Christmas Tree lot 20 miles outside of Lima on County Road 54(**AN: I looked it up and according to the yellow pages there really is a Christmas tree place located in Mount Cory, OH which is supposedly about 20 miles from Lima, OH. This place is called Kaleidoscope Farms**) and after he made sure I was ok physically we ended up hooking up for real. Noah took my virginity that night. We also hooked up several times while practicing "Need You Now" and all the times Finn and I would fight, like legit fight and break-up I wouldn't cheat on Finn, I always seemed to end up in bed with Noah Puckerman. So it's only natural that after breaking up with Finn I find my self calling Noah to see if he can fly to New York for the weekend and then again when I find out about Brody and Cassandra July and then once again at Christmas when I see Finn around town and realize that he hasn't missed me like I thought he had.  
I actually don't even go on the cruise with my fathers over Christmas and spend the vacation at the Puckerman's with Noah, his ma, his sister and get to know Jake and his ma and even Marley. Anyway while I spend this time with Noah and his admittedly strange family, yes I can say that since I come from a strange family as well, we continue to hook up. I find myself sleeping in his bed every night and hanging out with his family every day and giving Marley advice on how to deal with Jake and her feelings for him based off of my experiences with Noah. Anyway it was sometime during this period I spent with the Puckerman's that I, Rachel Barbara Berry, got pregnant by Noah Puckerman.  
Once I've gotten back to New York the night after the wedding I find the apartment all decorated in what seems to be a romantic gesture by Brody but I know different because I know about him being a prostitute. But when I ask him about it he just lies me and to avoid a confrontation about it I just let him think that he's tricked me into believing him. When really I'm just waiting for a chance to talk to Kurt about we're going to do because I will NOT have Brody bringing his clients here like he apparently did while Kurt and I were in Lima.  
Back to the point when I got back all I wanted to do was relax so I did. I got 12 full hours of sleep that night, a bonus considering I usually only get 8 and that's only because I force myself to in order to keep up my tight schedule and not overwork myself. It's not until I'm looking through my planner at my upcoming meetings, auditions, assignments and such the next night while Brody is sleeping beside me that I realize that I haven't had a period since before going home for the holiday. I silently freak out for a moment before realizing there is nothing I can do about this right this second so I try to fall asleep telling myself that I will deal with this tomorrow. And I do the next day I go to the store to buy a pregnancy test that I take and I find it's positive which really freaks me out. I can't be pregnant now, not while I'm still finding my place at NYADA and just trying to get into the business. After a good 30 minute crying session I find myself calling 2 people; Noah first and then Marley. I know Marley, why her? Why not Quinn or Santana or Brittany or Tina or Mercedes? Well Mercedes is still an insufferable gossip, Quinn and Santana don't know about my hooking up with Noah recently and Tina and Brittany are still at McKinley so I don't want them letting anything slip by accident and Finn finding out before I tell him myself. Yes I know Marley is at McKinley too but she's not really close with anyone except for Jake, Unique, Ryder and now Brittany but the only one she'd tell is Jake but he'd probably find out once I told Noah anyway in fact being that I called Noah first he's probably talking with Jake right now as I'm talking to Marley.  
(Phone conversation with Noah) ***Rachel*** *_Noah_*  
***Noah I have something to tell you and it's really important. You remember over break when I spent practically all of Hannukah and Christmas and even New Years with you and your family and how we usually spent our nights doing more than just sleeping in your bed? Well apparently we weren't careful enough because I missed my period and about an hour ago I took a pregnancy test. Noah I'm pregnant. But that's not all you need to know; I sort of hooked up with Finn at the disaster of wedding this weekend. I have to tell him eventually and when I do he'll think it's his at first. Oh and Brody's been living with Kurt and me and he's a prostitue, Brody not Kurt. I will tell both of them it's yours but Finn will probably come after you because he thinks we're back together now based on this weekend. Noah I don't know what to do.* **I sob over the phone to the guy whose been there for me through everything. I may even have feelings for him because why else would I continually turn to him every time some other guy hurts me and why would I continue to hurt us both by continuing to hookup with him but not date him?  
*_Rach calm down for second. You're pregnant. Ok, so maybe it's not the best timing, actually the timing fucking sucks but you have to know that I will be there for you and our baby no matter what. As for Finn and Brody I'll take care of myself with Finn, he only beat me when he found out about Beth because I didn't fight back, and you need to talk to Kurt about Brody. Rach I know you and I know you have or at least had some sort of feelings for the guy. But I don't like the idea of you living with a prostitute or said prostitute trying to be a father to my baby. Also call the doctor's to set up and appointment and then let me know when it is so I can fly down there to visit for a little bit and come to the doctors with you. Breathe Rachel you're getting hysterical there on me and this isn't good for you, you need to stay calm for you and for the baby.* _Noah responds calmly while I continue to freak out to him. When he says that he will be there for me and our baby I start sobbing like a baby myself but then he talks about flying out here to visit and come to the doctors with me and I really lose it because he's being so sweet when he should be freaking out about becoming a dad again; this is the 2nd time in 4 years that he's gotten a girl pregnant when he wasn't dating her.  
Noah and I talked for a few more minutes about mostly inconsequential stuff before hanging up. Then I called Marley because I can't tell Kurt since he loves gossip plus the whole Finn being his brother thing and I can't tell Santana either because I don't want everyone to find out plus I don't really trust her.

_**Marley POV**_  
(Phone conversation between Rachel and Marley ***Rachel*** *_Marley*_)  
*_Rachel? Are you ok? Jake just took off on me when Puck called saying they needed to talk in person and then not even 5 seconds later I pick up my phone to you crying. What happened?*  
*_**Marley I have to tell you something BUT you can NOT tell anyone else. Well Jake probably knows considering it has to do with Noah and from what you said Noah's probably telling Jake exactly what I'm going to tell you. Ohhhkaaayyyy. So you know how I spent almost my entire winter break from NYADA with Noah and his family? Well we sort of hooked up like almost every night. Actually I should explain that back in our junior year Noah was the one who actually took my virginity, it was after he picked me up from the seedy Christmas Tree lot, on County Road 54, where Finn left me after breaking up with me officially, more than a few times while we were practicing for out "Need You Now" performance, and then every time after that that Finn and I broke up, or pretty much every time a guy hurt me. Anyway Marley Noah and I hooked up over the time I was home for winter break. Then I after I saw how Kitty was going after Noah at you guys Sadie Hawkins dance I came back to New York and threw myself into a relationship with Brody but then about a month after we started dating Brody moved in with me and Kurt and I found out that he's a prostitute but not before I actually slept with him. He's still living here but I haven't slept with him since finding out about him being a prostitute. Anyway then at Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding I got a little tipsy and slept with Finn. Then the day after I got back to New York I was looking through my planner and saw that I was late, like extremely so. I was obviously worried but seeing as it was like 11 at night, Brody was asleep and Santana and Kurt weren't back from Lima yet I decided to try and sleep some and I would figure out if I was pregnant the next day. Well a week ago I took a test and it was positive. I'm pregnant with Noah's baby. Well I mean I haven't been to the doctor yet but I took like 3 test all were top of the line digital read out and had like 99.99% accuracy even for as early as almost 3 weeks after conception, a week before your missed period. Plus I've missed 2 periods now so I'm pretty sure I am pregnant. The problem is that Brody will want assume Finn is the father but he will want to the be father and Finn will think he's the father too. I can't not tell them but I don't want either of them to take over being the father to a baby that is actually Noah's. And the thing with Finn thinking it's his is that well this will be almost like the 2nd time this has happened to him. Sophomore year he and Quinn were dating but she cheated on him with Noah and got pregnant by Noah. She told Finn she was pregnant and made up some crappy story about conceiving in a hot tub while they both had bathing suits on and Finn stupidly believed her. Noah tried to step up and be a good father but with Quinn refusing to acknowledge him as the father or accept his help there wasn't really much he could do. Anyway I found out and told Finn, admittedly because I wanted to date him and thought exposing Quinn's lie would help me get him, which really upset him and Quinn both. Anyway so seeing as all that happened back then Finn will probably feel betrayed by me even though we've been broken up since October. All the wedding was was a hookup with an old flame, I realized that I was completely over him after walking out while he slept after we'd hooked up. Marley I'm scared of what Finn will try to do to Noah and maybe even me. I know he wouldn't purposely hurt me but if he's pissed enough he might try to hit me or something for "cheating" on him or "doing the same thing that Quinn did": I mean he already broke my nose on accident, and I have had a few sprained toes over the year of Glee from his horrendous dancing. Also I just know that he'll go after Noah for "betraying" him again. But this is different than 3 years ago with Quinn because I wasn't with Finn and hadn't been for at least 2 months by the time I got pregnant with Noah only Finn won't see it that way. See he told me at the wedding reception that we were each others end game only I don't feel that way about him, not anymore at least. But I can't tell him that because he won't believe me after I've spent the last 4 or 5 years pinning after him almost consistently. I'm obviously going to tell Finn and Brody but I don't want them to get upset or try to hurt me or Noah, especially after Noah said he'd be here for me and our baby, I can't let them hurt Noah or let Noah defend me and then they call the cops on him and have him detained or arrested for like assault and battery or something. What do I do?* **Rachel sobbed over the phone to her newly found best girl friend, Kurt was still like her best friend.  
_*Woah there Rachel. Calm down. First things first just call your gynecologist and set up an appointment to officially confirm your pregnancy and check to be sure the baby's doing good. Then you call Puck back and let him know about the appointment. Also let Jake and Puck figure out what to do about Brody and Finn. Puck knows how you feel about the situation if you've told him anywhere near what you told me plus he's known you since you were both kids. Also as far as Finn goes I'm sure that once the gleeks know that Artie, Sam and Mike will be there for you and Puck. Blaine too, I'd guess especially since we all know that Kurt will be on your side and Blaine is still hung-up on him plus being best friends with Sam Blaine will support him in supporting you guys. All you can do, and need to do, is to take things one step at time. Worry first about your health and the baby's health because that's most important right now. Rachel you know that I'll be here for you too, right? I mean I know we just met like 3 months and all but I feel like I can tell you anything and you'll understand. I mean you were in my shoes, pretty much, in high school and you also know how the Puckerman's think being that you grew up around them and all. Anyway I also have to tell you something. Sooo... at the wedding Jake got us a room at the hotel and I know we've only been officially dating for a month but we've been practically together for a lot longer, like 4 or 5 months. Anyways I gave him my virginity that night but Rachel I wasn't thinking straight, I'd had a few drinks, and he was slightly drunk as well but we didn't use a condom and I just realized that I finished my period about a week before that. I'm scared I might be pregnant. I haven't told my mom or Jake yet because it's too soon to tell for sure and I don't wanna freak them out unnecessarily but it's freaking me out. I don't want to be a teenage mom but I also can NOT have an abortion or put our baby up for adoption if I am and I don't want to find out I am and have Jake walk out on me. Rachel I really need you because no one else understands what I could be facing and what I am currently going through. I wish you New York was closer. Also Ryder kissed me when I went to thank him for helping Jake out with my Valentines Day gifts. Rachel I know that will hurt Jake but I can't not tell him because then he'll be hurt worse since Kitty found out somehow and I know she'll tell him.* _I confided in her. It was hard to hold myself together long enough to tell Rachel all that but by the end I was crying just like Rachel had been minutes earlier.  
***Woah woah woah Marley. Calm down. Like you told me one step at a time. First things first is don't freak out about this yet because you don't know for sure. Also just talk to Jake about it. I know how supportive Noah was to me and if Jake is anything like that than he will be the same for you. Those boys were extremely hurt by being abandoned by their so-called father so they could never abandon their own kids like that. Also you've seen how protective Jake is over Arin already after just having met her like 8 months it's in him to be a good parent and not to abandon someone who needs him. Noah is more like a dad to Arin and Jake is more like a big brother to her since their idiot of a dad ran off leaving Noah to grow and be the man of the house he turned into the dad in Arin's life and since Jake never knew he had a younger half sister by that bastard and his mom never had anymore children he was just stuck having to grow up for the sake of protecting his mom. As far as the Ryder thing goes again just tell Jake but be sure you tell him that Ryder kissed you and all you wanted was to thank him for helping Jake make your Valentine's day amazing. Marley I know you don't want to hurt him but not telling him immediately after it happened didn't help anything. You have to at least tell him as soon as you can and I'd recommend you make sure he knows you only want him and I'd also recommend telling him about your fear of being pregnant then too. Just get everything out in the open and be honest with him is all you can do. You two deserve the truth from each other no matter what. And just know that me, Noah, Jake, Unique, and Brittany will be there for you. Brittany's your friend now ever since she helped you with asking Jake to Sadie Hawkins while I was busy getting ready to go back to school. Anyway Marley you know there's no reason to freak out right now. And back to the Ryder thing just tell Jake now, like as soon as you hang up with me now because the longer you wait the worse he'll react. I would also take that chance to tell Jake about you two possibly becoming parents, not to soften him up but just so that he knows it's a possibility.*** Rachel calmly tells Marley.  
*_Ok and thanks Rach. I needed to get that out and to hear all of that. But how'd we go from you crying to me and me comforting you to me crying to you and you comforting me?* _I responded.  
***Honestly? I don't know Marls. For me I guess it's my pregnancy hormones and for you it's just general female hormones, maybe. Although the normal female hormones could be for me too I guess. Noah is telling me all the time how crazy and unpredictable I am, usually referring to my moods on what to sing but that's not the point. I have to go Marley. I have to get to practice and call my gynecologist to set up an appointment. Talk to Jake, let me know and then when you take you're pregnancy test let me know the results. But for now just relax and don't stress about it. I'll talk to you later.* **Rachel concluded our conversation.  
_*Ok, you're right Rach. I'll talk to Jake and I will definitely let you know when I do. Good luck telling Finn and Brody that you're pregnant but it's Puck's. I know you can do this Rach. Oh and if you need a break from New York I'd love for you to come back and visit. That month and half you were home for winter break was the best time with someone other than Jake since coming to Lima. I'll talk to you later Rach.*  
_I responded ending our long phone call. Seriously Rachel and I had talked, and cried, with/to each other for 45 minutes and 19.2 seconds according to my phone. I'm sure she didn't even talk that long to Puck when she called him earlier.


	2. Jarely Conversation

**AN: So I know that this is like WAY later than I planned to update but I got really busy. My sister graduated, I was in my friends wedding (I spent practically the entire week leading up to June 15, the wedding, helping get things ready), then I had knee surgery. I've had several appointments since then(not all were about my knee) and I sold one of my textbooks and had to take a trip to deliver it. Lastly I had to update 'My Not so Secret Life' before updating this. Anyway things have calmed down now and I'll be out of commission for about another month so I'll try to update as much as possible in that time.**

Rachel POV:

After hanging up with Marley I just sat on my bed reflecting on everything for a while, until Kurt and Santana would need to be picked up from the airport. It was really kind of pathetic how people thought I'd turned into a slut just because I was pregnant not even a full year after graduating from high school. It was also pathetic how people just assumed I'd been having sex with Brody just because we shared a bed, not my choice by the way. When I said we were sleeping together I meant we were literally sleeping in the same bed, not having sex, but people just assumed whatever they wanted.

See when I invited Brody to move in with us it was because I felt bad for him. He'd just lost his apartment and had no where to go. I mean yeah I knew he wanted more than friendship but I couldn't in couldn't in good conscience leave a classmate and friend homeless. Plus Kurt really didn't mind helping Brody out. But then there was the issue of where Brody would sleep. Kurt wouldn't share his bed with Brody, it wasn't really big enough anyway, plus Santana had called us to say she was coming to New York and wanted to room with me and Kurt. Anyway that meant that the only extra room we had would be taken up by her since Brody was supposed to only stay with us temporarily. Brody also refused to sleep on the couch so the only option left was for him to share my bed. I didn't really like that idea given how I felt about Noah but I couldn't just take back my offer for Brody to stay with us. I mean how bad would it look if after telling Brody he can stay with us for a little while I said "oh wait no you can't here because I will not share a bed with you, Kurt's bed is too small, one of our friends from back home is moving in soon, and you refuse to sleep on the couch. So sorry you can't stay here anymore.", I couldn't do that no matter how things ended up this way. Although in hind sight I guess I should've just told Brody he could stay here for like a week or two and then help him find a new apartment. But things didn't happen that way so I just have to deal with it even though Brody is a prostitute.

Then there's my whole situation with Finn and my feelings for Noah. How could I have let myself keep dating Finn on again and off again even after realizing my feelings for Noah? Oh that's right... 1)I was a stupid girl who thought she was 'in love', I mean I even almost married the guy which would've ended up in me giving up my dream of New York and Broadway and 2)back in high school I thought Noah would never give us another chance, he was only after sexual gratification back then. So basically I was scared to try with Noah and I thought that I actually loved Finn but I was wrong. The conversation Noah and I just had about our baby proved to me that he is willing to give us another chance, that and a million little other things he does for me on a regular basis, like calling me every week to check how things are going and letting me just talk to him when I have a bad day or even a bad week. So maybe it took me a little to long to realize that Finn isn't the guy for me. And, no, it didn't take me sleeping with him at Mr. Schue's almost wedding to realize that, I've known since he sent me off to New York on our supposed wedding day. But even after I realized that I still had to hold on to him because I'd told everyone we were meant to be together and I just couldn't be wrong. But then after Finn visited me in New York I just knew for sure that we couldn't even fool ourselves into being together any longer because I'd fallen in love with New York already and Finn didn't belong in New York anymore than I belonged in Lima. And I didn't sleep with Finn at Mr. Schue's wedding to try and get him back, because I have lingering feelings, or anything like that... I slept with him because I was a little bit drunk and very horny and Noah couldn't come to the wedding so he couldn't help me out. Sleeping with Finn because I was drunk and Noah wasn't there to help me was really just a moment of weakness where I needed to satisfy my needs and Finn was the best I could get at that moment in time and I justified it to myself by saying that both Finn and I were single and I knew that neither of us had anything. I know that because Noah stays tested on a regular basis so I couldn't get anything from him, I never slept with Brody, and I didn't inherit anything AND Finn stayed tested after he slept with Santana because we all know her history with guys prior to her falling in love. BUT the point is I was weak and had to justify to myself why I was doing it so really that should've been a huge clue to not do it but as I said about Brody moving in you can't change what has already been done.

I need to tell Finn but I'd rather have the doctor confirm it for me first just so I can be 200 percent sure. I know I need to be honest with him and I know that I also most likely am pregnant given how long ago my last period was and that timeline matching up to the time Noah and I were sleeping together on a regular basis. I just hope that Finn doesn't get too upset and understands that when I tell him I'm pregnant that there's no way it can be his seeing as our timeline for sleeping together was either before October when he visited me here in New York or at the wedding and either one would be impossible for the baby to be his given how far along I would be and how long it takes to tell if you really are pregnant.

Marley POV:

So after hanging up from talking to Rachel I decided that I needed to call Jake and have a talk with him. Rachel was right he deserves to know but I just don't want him to get upset at me or anything. I mean I am on birth control but even then I could've forgotten to take one or it could fail. There are definitely people who've gotten pregnant while they are on birth control so it's not like I would be the only one ever. I just can't stand the thought of me actually being pregnant and Jake being so upset that he would walk out on me though so I have to tell him as soon as possible and also explain to him about Ryder. I have no feelings for Ryder but him helping Jake out for my Valentines Day was sweet so of course I had to thank him but he took it too far when he kissed me. I really hope that Jake will understand.

_*Marley* _*Jake*

*_Hey Jake. I have a two things to tell you and I hope that you won't get upset at me.*_

*Hey Marls. If it's about Rachel I already know. Puck told me when he called. And why would I be upset at you?*

_*Well I mean yeah I was going to tell you about Rachel but that's not what I called to tell you. First off just know that I love you and no one else. And secondly please hear my entire side before saying anything because I really feel like if you interrupt me that it will only lead to us fighting which would be counter productive to this conversation.*_

*Ok I'll listen but really Marls. How bad can it be that you think we could end up fighting over it.*

_*Well the first thing I have to tell you is that I think there's a possibility you could've gotten me pregnant. I realized after thinking about it that I finished my last period about a week before the wedding and I know we didn't use a condom because we were both a little bit drunk and not thinking correctly. I am on birth control but that can fail just like a condom can and there's a slight chance that I may have forgotten to take a pill or two before the wedding. Also I realize it's too early to tell for sure if we like took a test BUT I just want you to know that I don't consider abortion or adoption to be options if I am. I'll raise this baby on my own if I am and if I have to. I mean I would hope that if I was that you would support me but I do realize that I can't force you to and I wouldn't because I know if I did force you to support us that one day soon you would resent us for that. AND secondly on the Monday after the wedding I talked to Ryder at school. I know he helped you with all that Valentines Day stuff for me so I just wanted to thank him for that. Well he seemed to think that my thanking him and knowing he was involved meant he had the right to kiss me. I don't have any feelings beyond friendship for him and you know that I love you so please just don't be mad at me. I never even wanted him to kiss me. I love you and only you Jake. Whatever Ryder thinks is between is all in his imagination because I see him as a teammate and friend and that's it. Please don't hate me for what Ryder did.*_

*Shit Marley. I can't believe we might be having a baby. First off how soon will you be able to take a pregnancy test that can tell us? And secondly I know you would never force me to be there for you and our baby but if you are pregnant than I will be there for you both. Also about Ryder I don't like it because you are dating me. But I am upset but again because you are dating me and you love me and Ryder had the nerve to kiss knowing all that. I'm not upset at you because you did tell me and you don't have feel the same way he apparently does but I wish you would have told me right after he kissed you instead of waiting. Just give me some time to calm down about this. And please let me express how I feel about him doing this to him without you interrupting. He needs to learn once and for all that you don't return his feelings and that we're dating Marls and I can teach him that.*

_*Well it's been almost a week since I gave you my virginity and periods come once a month so I should be able to tell in about 2 and half to three more weeks. And thank you for saying you'll be there for me and the baby if I am pregnant. Also I understand why you feel that way about Ryder and what he did but please don't hurt him too badly. Just make him understand and then walk away because I know that it's pointless to tell you to just leave things like they are right now. As for telling you sooner well I was scared of how you would react so I talked myself out of it until Rachel convinced me that it was the best thing for our relationship. I had convinced myself that it would ruin our relationship if I told you about Ryder kissing me but Rachel told me that I needed to tell and I needed to tell the whole truth before someone else did or before Ryder tried something else. Ok so maybe she didn't use those words exactly but it's what she meant and it convinced me.*_

*Babe I can't say for sure that I wouldn't have been upset but it would've saved me from wondering why you were acting so strangely since then. I can say though that if you'd told me the whole truth then that I would've hade just about the same reaction as now, minus the wishing you'd told me sooner. And of course I would be there for you and our baby. And if you tell me when you want to take the pregnancy test than I'll sit with you and wait on the results*

_*Aww thank you Jake. You don't know how much that means to me. And of course I'll let you know when I'm going to take the test. I mean the results will affect both of our lives so why should I keep you from them since we're having this conversation now. But I'm getting tired so I gotta go baby. Rachel and me talked and cried for a long time so I'm wore out from that and school so I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.*_

*You're welcome Marls. And thank you. Ok I love you baby. I'll talk to and see you tomorrow as well. Sleep tight and sweet dreams, of me of course.*

With that Jake and Marley's conversation was over and Marley climbed into bed and fell asleep within 5 minutes. She was so tired she didn't even dream much less toss and turn. It was the best sleep she'd gotten in a while. Prior to the wedding she hadn't been sleeping well because she was freaking out about Regionals and her eating disorder therapy had been more aggressive so she hadn't even had that much time to sleep anyway.

Rachel POV:

The morning after my phone conversations with Marley and Noah I called the closest and most highly recommended OBGYN to my apartment and set up an appointment. Right after I set up my appointment I texted Noah about when it was (it was set for a week from this coming Saturday at 11 in the morning.) I figured Noah could come down for at least the weekend and he would have to, unfortunately, stay in a hotel unless I found a way to get rid of Brody before then.

Anyway I was just walking out the door to go get some breakfast at this cute little dinner on the corner a block from out apartment when Noah texted me back that he would definitely be coming to my appointment with me. He said he was trying to get a flight for Thursday but wasn't sure what time it would get in. We texted back and forth occasionally for the remainder of the day but mostly it was just stuff that held no real meaning such as when I caught the heel of my boot in a storm grate while rushing from the dinner to my first class and when he fell out of bed after being surprised by Jake before Jake had to be at school.

**AN 2: So I know this is short but hey it's an update. Up next is the Jarley pregnant/not pregnant reveal and probably the goodbye to Brody. And the Finn conversation.**


	3. Jarley and Puckleberry pregnancy reveal

**AN: So updating 'My Not so Secret Life' took longer than expected meaning I'm behind where I wanted to be on updating this. Anyway I've been working on cross-posting all Glee stories to my LJ(Gritsgirl24). Also I have a poll up on my profile that I would love for you guys to respond to. Not sure when I'll close the poll because I need to finish at least one of my current stories, preferably all of them before I start on anything new. Also for future notice any RPF's I do write will be posted to my LJ and only it but I will notify you guys here to let you know.**

**AN2: Slight spoilers to the 2012 movie version of Les Mis with Hugh Jackman, Amanda Seyfried and Ann Hathaway.**

Marley POV:

I woke up nervous this morning not because I thought Jake was upset at me or anything, we'd worked all problems out 2 weeks ago after that conversation and even gained a wonderful friendship with Ryder out of everything. No I was nervous because today was the day I, well we, would find out if we were going to become a teenage statistic or if it was a scare and nothing else. It's not that I don't want to have Jake's baby or babies but not while we're both still in high school. It's just that I want us to at least be out of school and have jobs and hopefully married before that but I wouldn't be too upset if I was it just wouldn't be what I'd always dreamed. I hate worrying about this because I won't be able to find out until after school anyway not only because I want Jake to be with me for it but also because I have yet to actually buy the test and the test is the kind of the most important part in determining if I am pregnant or not.

I go to school and somehow make it through it the day. Though making it through the day given how nervous and worried I am about this afternoon is probably due mostly to Jake but also to Unique, she is my best friends after all. I heard Rachel say one time that Unique was to me sort of what Kurt was to her. I guess that makes sense seeing how both Unique and I are fiercely protective of each other like Kurt and Rachel are of each other, both our dreams are of singing like Kurt and Rachel dream of Broadway and we both are ostracized for being ourselves just like Kurt and Rachel but at same time we're different. Like I'm dating the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with right now in high school while Rachel had to date two other guys in high school plus that Brody guy from NYADA before finally getting a chance with the guy she wants to spend the rest of her life with and our dreams are similar but not the same. Like I said me and Unique dream of singing like on the radio while Rachel and Kurt dream of New York and Broadway. Plus there's the whole Kurt is gay while Unique actually identifies as a girl thing. But I guess she's right because Unique really did help me keep calm during school especially when Jake wasn't around to help me stay calm.

Finally we made it our after school practice for Glee where we basically just goofed off and worked on our set list for Regionals. Really nothing important happened except for us learning a new group number that was added to our ever expanding number of possible songs for Regionals, and hopefully Nationals. We worked on 'Anything Can Happen' that was performed by Fifth Harmony on the X Factor USA. So my day was mostly a typical school day but I was kind of thankful for that considering what Jake and I will find out after school and how I felt after waking up this morning.

I'd told my mom this morning that I was going home with Jake after school and probably having dinner with him and Puck so once glee was done Jake and I walked outside so Puck could pick us up. Puck was actually waiting on us, hoping to avoid Kitty since she had cheerios with Brittany and therefore shouldn't be out front right after glee, so we just hopped into his old truck and left school with out any problem. We asked Puck to run by a drug store, which got a knowing look from Puck but he didn't judge us. Really it would've been stupid and hypocritical of Puck to judge us considering his situation as sophomore in high school and he wasn't even dating Quinn, but it was nice to know that at least one more person knew our situation and was on our side, neither of our mom's knew yet and Ryder and Unique and the res to glee had no idea either. The only people who know are me, Jake, Puck and Rachel, so far at least but if things happen the way I think they will soon a lot more people will know, I just hope that if I'm wrong and I end not being pregnant that that creepy Jacob Ben Israel doesn't find out and then post it on his blog like he's prone to doing with all the gossip he finds out.

Anyway we swing by the local CVS and since I'm too nervous to buy a pregnancy test I pick out the one I think will be the best and easiest to read and give it to Jake who passes it to Puck to pay for along with some gum, some Reese's and a few magazines both for them and for me. Finally we make it back to Puck's apartment, he didn't want to live with his mom again, no matter how much he loved her, when he came back from LA, so he got his own place. Anyway we finally get back there and the first thing I do is drink a bunch of water so that I actually have to go pee and then I take the test. Once I'm done we have to wait so I bring the test along with my, which has the timer on it, out to Jake and Puck and we just all sit in utter silence waiting on one little test that determines the future of both Jake and myself. Finally after what seemed like forever my timer went off meaning that I could check the test which was positive. My world literally stopped at seeing the word pregnant spelled out, there was literally no mistaking it, but still I couldn't believe I actually was pregnant. I mean I obviously knew it was a definite possibility and I even had this feeling that I was but still to see that it was my reality was still a shock to me. I must've started crying because Jake wrapped his arms around me and was whispering to me that everything would be ok while rubbing my arms and Puck put a gentle hand on my knee reminding me that both he and Rachel would be there for us no matter what. I eventually calmed down enough to call Rachel and tell her our new. She of course was sympathetic and of course had a suggestion of what OBGYN I should go to; it was the one she went to while she was in high school, and had been a recommendation from Puck's mom who knew new her from working at the hospital and having helped her deliver a couple of babies over the years. Our conversation was rather short because Rachel had class in 15 minutes so she needed to run so she could be on time.

After I hung up from my conversation with Rachel I realized how hungry I actually was so Puck started cooking dinner for us three. Yes I said cooking, he learned when he was 12 in order to be able to feed himself and Arin when his mom had to work through dinner, was too tired to cook, etc, and he's a good cook too, I've had his food a time or two before now. Tonight he decided that he would make something that was really quick but still relatively healthy seeing as I was both hungry and pregnant, I think it was the dad coming out in him seeing as Rachel is pregnant with his kid as well. Anyway he made a really simple baked spaghetti along with some bread and a salad. It just took cooking the spaghetti noodles adding one jar of spaghetti sauce along with some already browned hamburger meat then put some mozzarella cheese on top and bake it in the oven for a little while, mostly to melt the cheese since the noodles and meat are already cooked and he toasted the bread while the spaghetti was baking and Jake set the table while I worked on the salad; it was a fresh head of lettuce I chopped up and added green and red bell peppers along with cherry tomatoes and onions. I also made some homemade ranch and homemade Italian dressing for the salads along with some crumbling some crackers on top of each one. All in all it only took us about 30 minutes for dinner to be ready and that includes making getting our drinks and putting the food out on the table.

We ate with minimal conversation, at least on my part anyway Jake and Puck talked about football and basketball and the upcoming tournaments, something called March Madness which was a big deal but I don't know sports so I don't know for sure. After 2 and half plates of spaghetti, one piece of bread and a side salad I was finally full but since Jake and Puck both ate twice as much spaghetti and 3 times the bread that I did there were literally no leftovers which made clean up a whole lot easier but Jake refused to let me clean saying that I'd done enough already and I looked exhausted and he wouldn't have me getting to tired because it would be bad for our baby. I found his protectiveness cute, unnecessary, and bit annoying but mostly cute so I lie down on Puck's couch and planned to just close my eyes for a minute but apparently I was a lot more tired than I originally though because I woke up to hear snoring coming from the other couch and Puck's bedroom (yes the Puckerman brothers both snore, it's kind of adorable how a like they actually are) so I look at the clock to see that it's just past midnight. Before I can officially start to freak out about what my mom must be thinking Jake opens his eyes and mumbles that he called her and his mom about us staying with Puck since I was so tired and that everything would be fine as long as I called my mom in the morning. Admittedly that did calm me down some but I must've still looked pretty panicked because Jake then adds that neither of our mom's know yet and that he would help me tell mine but he was also leaving it up to me when we told them.

I can finally breathe comfortably again but I can't get back to sleep so I grab a blanket and move over to cuddle with Jake. His stay closed but he opens his arms for me so I snuggle up to his chest and get comfortable, using his chest as my pillow, before falling back to sleep almost immediately. Jake's wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me as close as we can get before he also falls back to sleep and we both sleep until the sun comes through Puck's window the next morning waking us up. And as much we both would've loved to have fallen back asleep we have school and Puck was up anyway so him moving around probably would've woken us up anyway. I look at the clock again to see that it's just 6:45 and school starts at 8 so we have time but we need to hurry. Luckily Puck is able to drop us both off since he had to swing by Burt's, to see if his truck could make it to New York or if he would be better off selling it and buying a car, which is only a few blocks from school anyway.

When I woke up I felt perfectly fine but I walked into the cafeteria at lunch time only to run back out and head to the nearest bathroom not even five minutes later. Morning sickness, not a very accurate name it seems, had finally caught up to me and I wondered if Rachel was experiencing that same symptoms. Unique wanted to run after me but thank goodness Jake intercepted that and checked on me himself because I just knew that if anyone else found me that they would know why I was losing my stomach and I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet, especially with the way news at McKinley travels and having my mom working in the cafeteria means she would probably find out before I told her. It's not that I think my mom will be so upset that she'll kick me out or anything but if she were to find out from someone at school she would be so mad at me for hiding this from her. And of course she'll probably be upset since I'm her baby and pregnant in high school but at the same time I know she'll support me in any way she possibly can because that's just who she is. So overall I was glad Jake came after me but it also made me realize that I needed to tell my mom and help Jake tell his mom a lot sooner rather than later.

We talked for a few minutes after I finally finished puking and decided we would tell my mom after school today and his mom after school tomorrow. We figured we should be fully honest with them because as much as they're going to be upset we also know that if we lie or keep some facts to ourselves that they will find out and then things will be worse plus the sooner we tell them the sooner they can get used to the idea of becoming a grandma. And they'll have each other to lean on for support plus Jake's mom will have Puck's mom to talk to about having a grandchild born while your baby is still in high school and she's also becoming a grandma again, I just don't know if Puck's told her that part yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rachel POV:

Things finally came blew up with the Brody situation the day after Marley called me with her news. I came home from class to hear Santana yelling and threatening Brody in Spanish while Kurt just sat there watching because really Santana left no room for anyone to put in any other words. When I asked Kurt what happened he said Santana was convinced that Brody was a gigolo(her words not mine or Kurt's) and she'd even gone so far as to snoop on him and found a pager and tons of cash, mostly in 1's and 5's. I was threw with all the drama so I told Brody to leave at least for a few days until Santana could calm down because I wasn't going to deal with all the drama of them being in the same apartment and I said exactly that although mostly it was because it stressed me out and stress isn't good for the baby.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

No one POV:

After Rachel tells Brody to leave the loft for a few days she goes to her room and ignores me and Kurt, something is definitely going on with her. Ever since the wedding she's been acting different. A few hours later Kurt leaves for a study group, Rachel is napping and Santana is just hanging out watching TV when she finally get the confirmation she needs. She still had Brody's pager and one of his clients paged him and the message was so specific that it completely incriminated him as being the guy she thought he was. After getting her confirmation Santana calls Puck. 'Yo Puck. I know you're coming down for the weekend to visit Rae. When're you supposed to get in and is there anyway you can fly in earlier?" was the absolute first thing Santana said as soon as Puck answered his phone. "I was supposed to get in at like noon on Thursday and I can get there as early as tomorrow night if I need to why? Is everything with Rach ok? She's not like in the hospital and shit right?" he responded sounding slightly panicked at the possibility of Rae being in the hospital. "Nah she's healthy and everything. Can you get that flight in earlier because we have this little problem that I need you to solve but whatever you do don't tell her you're coming early. We need to handle this problem and then you can surprise her. And you won't have to get a hotel room or anything cause I know you and Rae have been hooking up so don't even try to hide that or deny plus her bed's totally big enough for you two." Santana told him. "Yeah, yeah I'll get that earlier flight. Stop fucking bitching about it, I fucking heard you the first time you asked." Noah responded before unceremoniously hanging up on Santana so he could tell Jake and his ma what he was doing and change his flight.

The next day Puck spent most of the day getting things ready for his New York trip and eventual move there; hopefully Jake and Marley would move up there one day too. But when he finally got to La Guardia around 5pm he went straight to the baggage claim and then called Santana so she would pick him up considering he was surprising Rachel and all. Santana took him to some shady hotel and made him hide in the bathroom for about 20 minutes until Brody arrived. See Santana had informed him on the way over to that hotel exactly what she'd found out about Brody and said that she'd used one of her fake accents and fake name from one of her many fake ID's to book an appointment with Brody. Things went downhill, for Brody at least, after that fucking douche got there. He was surprised to see Santana sitting there but his comment pissed Puck off even more than knowing exactly what Brody was doing to Rachel. Brody said, "I thought you were a fucking dyke, you know like you only slutted around with fucking hardcore lesbo's or pretended you loved the girl you claim to be your best friend." and he even had the fucking nerve to sneer it at her and then look like a fucking cocky dickhead(no pun intended) when he added, "Guess you got tired of not being pleased so you were willing to pay. You're still a fucking slut and I don't do sluts. But then that shouldn't be a surprise to me considering who you're friends with. Hummel whose a fucking homo/fag and Rachel whose also a slut. I know she didn't just go to that wedding and see her ex and nothing else happened and I know she's been hiding something from me and you and Hummel. I heard her on the phone with the man whore she calls one of her best friends and she was saying how Finn couldn't find out about this without her being the one to tell him and I know she wasn't talking about me and her." Puck was fucking furious and barely holding himself together at that point because not only had Brody insulted Santana, one of his closest friends, but he also insulted Kurt and Rach and he wasn't having any of that. Luckily for him Santana replied, "That's not why I called you. You obviously know that I know about this but I'm doing this to protect my best friend, Rachel, and yeah I love her but I'm not in love with her you fucking pussy. See I called you here because I have a little surprise of my own just for you and I know that Rachel will end up loving that surprise as well especially because it means that you are out of our loft for good. I know what she told you but after this you'll be completely gone. Go on your surprise is waiting for you in the bathroom." Puck could tell she was holding back her tears at Brody's insults but she held herself together like the fucking champ she is. Brody walks over towards the bathroom but Puck can't wait for the fucking asswipe to get there so he walks on out. The first thing he says, well more like growls, is "Look you fucking cocky dick(again no pun intended) Rachel only wanted your friendship but you took advantage over her vulnerability after her and Finn broke up. She never wanted you. Rachel is having my baby and she doesn't want to be with any one but me, she felt that way even before she found out she was pregnant. She's the girl I'm gonna marry and we'll raise our family together no other motherfucker is gonna raise my kid with the woman I love and who loves me." Talking done Puck doesn't give him a chance to respond before beating the shit out of Brody's pathetic excuse of an ass. When Brody attempted to fight back Puck threw him into a table that broke under the weight of the pathetic ass who had fallen into it. As Puck threw Brody into the table he gritted out through his teeth, "Leave Rach, Santana, me and Kurt the fuck alone. None of us want a damn thing to do with a fucking pathetic loser who has to resort to prostitution to fucking live. I won't tell you to get outta the city since I know you won't fucking listen but you WILL stay away from Rachel, Kurt, Santana and me. You fucking see any of us especially Rachel you turn around and go another way, I don't care where but if I hear, and I will hear about you getting within 100 feet of Rachel, so help me God I will hunt you down and fucking kill you in the most painful way fucking possible. Understand me fucker?" Brody barely has a chance to nod his head in reluctant agreement before Puck is laying into him again. Finally 10 minutes later Puck's decided that he got his message across to the fucker that was the final nail in the coffin of Finchel and tried to ruin his chances with Rach and his baby so he threw the douche on the floor making sure his head barely missed hitting the metal frame of the bed before spitting in his face and giving one final and good kick to the dickwad's face and leaving with Santana.

Santana takes Puck to the ER to be sure his hand is ok considering that there's blood all over his knuckles and there seems to be a bruise on his jaw along with a split lip from where Brody got in one good punch when he decided to fight back. Of course that was only a fraction of what Brody would have to deal with. As it turns out his lip was just sore, his knuckles only needed to be cleaned up and bandaged and of course ice was recommended for the bruise on this jaw. That visit took about 45 minutes so it was almost 6:30 when they were done. Both Santana and Puck were fucking hungry so they picked up Chinese, Rachel had told Santana earlier she was craving it but she had no clue why until Puck's conversation with Brody a little over an hour earlier. So anyway they picked up the Chinese before heading back to the loft to surprise Rachel; Santana called Kurt and told him she was heading back with a surprise for Rachel and some Chinese food for them so not to eat anything and make sure Rachel would be around and hungry. Kurt of course wanted to know the surprise but Santana simply told him he'd have to wait and find out when Rachel did.

Finally Santana and Puck made it back to the loft and Puck went ahead because he was excited to surprise his girl with both the food she'd been craving and of course the more important surprise, himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rachel POV:

I hear a knock on the door and since Kurt is making no move to get the door since he assumed Santana forgot her key again I got up to answer the door to find Noah, my Noah standing there holding a large bag of the best Chinese food in NYC. I was speechless but immediately started tearing up because I was so happy to see him here. Finally after I get over him being here I realize that Santana has already grabbed the food out of Noah's hands and shoved past us both AND that Noah appears to be hurt for some reason. I mean he had a split lip, a bruise on his jaw, and the knuckles on his right hand were wrapped up. "Oh Noah what happened to you? Are you ok? And why didn't you tell me you were coming in tonight?" I fired off question after question. "I'm fine baby. I'll tell you later why I'm like this since I'm fuc- freaking starved and the stories kind of long. Also why I'm like this is kind of related to why I'm here now instead of tomorrow. Let's go eat babe; San mentioned you were craving Chinese so I picked up you're favorite veggie fried rice and shrimp lo mein and I even had them cook and package the shrimp separately in case you don't want them, like sometimes." Noah responded before kissing me gently on the lips for a brief second and then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me to the table where I proceeded to sit on his lap as we ate our food in relative silence since we were all almost starved and thus enjoying the food immensely.

Finally we all finish up and put the leftovers into the fridge and Santana breaks the silence by mentioning the one thing I didn't want to talk to her and Kurt about, my pregnancy. Neither of them were supposed to know anything yet but yet she did know and I'm not sure how. She said, "I was wondering why you were craving Chinese food when you mentioned it earlier but after finding out that you're pregnant I had that question answered. Why didn't you tell me and Kurt that you were pregnant Rach, we're supposed to be a little family here but you kept this big news from us, I don't understand." with hurt clear in her voice. "WHAT?! Rachel's pregnant?" Kurt screeched before I could respond. I sighed in exasperation and drug my hand over my face before answering "Yes, Kurt I am pregnant. I suppose you both should hear this from me now, Noah's the father as I never had sex with Brody and admittedly while I did hook up with Finn about 2 weeks ago it's not his since I'm about 2 and half months pregnant from what I can figure but I'm not 100% sure since I haven't been to the doctor yet. That's part of the reason Noah's here, I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday. I wasn't purposely keeping this from you two it's just that I figured it'd be easier to find out from the doctor and then tell you guys while I also have Noah here to help and support me. And we are a little family San only 3 other people know about this including and that's because I needed someone I could talk to that wouldn't gossip and who would understand. Jake and Marley know because Noah told and I told Marley. When I was home over NYADA's winter break I spent the entire time with the Puckerman's and Marley so even though Marley had no clue about what Noah and I were doing behind closed doors she knew about us essentially so she was really my best bet considering I didn't want Finn to find out before I tell him and Marley was the only one remotely aware of the situation, I mean yeah you and Quinn know about high school but since neither of you was really around over Christmas break you don't really know about then and Finn and I had been good from Nationals Junior year until graduation then we had our rough patch until we officially broke up in October. Anyway I wasn't trying to hurt two by not telling you it's just that I want to wait till I know for sure before I tell everyone." I responded.

Later that night as Noah and I were laying in my bed we talked about why he got there early and he said that Brody knows and he also told me how he warned, more like threatened Brody to stay away from all of us especially me. I can't say that I'm thrilled by Noah's actions but surprisingly I wasn't really that upset over them either, in fact I was pretty flattered especially after he mentioned all those derogatory things Brody called me, Santana and Kurt. I definitely appreciated Noah having that conversation with Brody actually and well it might've been pregnancy hormones or something but I was really, really turned on by the thought of Noah defending my honor so I proceeded to show him exactly how much I appreciated his actions. My form of thanks to Noah was exactly the type of thanks that Puck appreciated, but even if that was a Puckish tendency he still treated me the way Noah treats me, and while he definitely enjoyed the thanks he was also surprised by it especially after all of my 'violence is never the answer' speeches over the years, particularly in high school when he was more prone to follow his Puck tendencies.

Saturday morning...

Noah and I spent an inordinate amount of time in my bedroom blowing each others minds after that first night because every little thing this man, my Noah, did for me seemed to turn me on and apparently I was just as much of a turn on to him as he was to me, especially after we figured out I already had a very slight baby bump that Noah just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of. Saturday morning I was woken up in the best way possible, the smell of cinnamon buns, a specialty of Noah's that are AMAZING, a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice beside me along with a plate of the cinnamon buns and Noah getting ready to make love to me. I know that when I first took that pregnancy test I was still unsure of my exact feelings for Noah but after thinking and talking with Marley some more and spending these last few days with him I can definitely say that I am definitely falling in love with Noah, it's to early for me to actually be in love with him but I've always liked him as more than a friend and now with no interruptions from Quinn and Finn or Brody I can honestly say that I'm falling for him and I'm falling hard and fast.

Anyway after 2 absolutely mind blowing and amazing rounds of sex Noah fed me breakfast in bed and then we both got ready for my doctors appointment. At around 11:30 I had the results from the doctor, I was pregnant for sure 9 weeks to be exact. After giving the results my doctor informed me that if I intended to have an abortion that I only had 3 more weeks in which it was acceptable to perform one but warned that with how far along I already was that it wasn't advisable this late in the first trimester. Honestly I know that the doctors have to say that but considering that the father of my baby was sitting right there with me and seemed just as excited, albeit scared, as I was if not more so, I was a little pissed that the doctor would say that. I mean if the father was coming to this appointment with me I would think that's a major sign that I intend to see this pregnancy through and really would she say that to a married couple who are actually trying to have kids, I doubt it.

Once we leave the doctor's office, after setting up my next couple of appointments Noah takes me out to lunch and movie to get my mind off of being pissed at the doctor. We go to this cute little diner that's about a block from a movie theater where we go see Les Mis, yes Noah isn't exactly into musicals but he was trying to cheer me up plus he actually sort of liked Les Mis, he said it was badass how the underdogs fought in the French Revolution and he had sort of man crush on Hugh Jackman plus he's always loved how Jean Valjean is badass(his word not mine) enough to save Cosette for Fantine, save Marius for Cosette, and avoid Javert capturing him. Anyway we see Les Mis and of course I cry at the end from when Jean Valjean dies after of course seeing Marius and Cosette get married to when it shows all the dead characters singing and it appears that they've won, it's just so heartbreaking because Jean Valjean loves Cosette as his daughter and she thinks he's actually her dad considering she's never really known anyone else as a parent and the victory of the characters who died, including Fantine Cosette's mom, is also heartbreaking because they truly are free now that they no longer live under the oppression but they also won't get to see a true victory in the French Revolution. Finally we head back to the loft at about 4:30 because Les Mis is a 3 hour movie but it also took Noah about 10 minutes to calm me down after Les Mis was over. We walk back holding hands and when I start to shiver Noah wraps his arm around me and pulls me even closer to him since I refuse to allow him to give me his coat, it may be almost March but New York is still cold as it doesn't warm up until later on for the summer time. When we get back to the apartment I ask Noah for a little privacy because I want to call Marley and then Finn to let them know.

I decide to call Finn first so that I can get that conversation over with and plus if things go badly Marley has always been good at cheering me up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

***Rachel* ***Finn*

***Hey Finn. Sorry I haven't called or talked to you since the wedding, it's just that I've been really busy. Santana found out that Brody's a prostitute, which I already knew and was trying to find a way to kick him out but well it didn't work out until Santana got involved. Anyway it's been pretty intense around here since the wedding, especially since Santana and Kurt returned. You know Brody had the nerve to say I cheated on him... I mean yeah me and you hooked up but it's not like I was dating Brody then, we've always just been sort of causal, but since we weren't officially together there's no way I was cheating. Anyway we literally just did get rid of Brody a few days ago. Santana called Noah and flew up here to have a little talk with Brody but mostly he came because I had a doctor's appointment today. I took a pregnancy test a few days after I got back from the wedding because I realized that I'd missed a few periods; I took three separate top of line test that were digital read out and had a 99.99% that was supposed to work up to a week before the messed period. Anyway they were all positive so my doctors appointment today was to see for sure and I am. I'm 9 weeks pregnant Finn, with Noah's baby.* **I say beating around the bush at first but then hurrying through the last part.

*Wow Rach that Brody stuff sounds like it was stressful. Wait what do you mean you're pregnant with Puck's baby. You cheated on me? You do know that this is just like what Quinn did minus the lying? How could you? Then again I'm not surprised considering you are friends with her and Santana, they're bad influences on you Rach. If you'd never become friends with them senior year this never would've happened. You just have to slut yourself around don't you; I mean you causally date that Brody guy no doubt sleeping with him, you make love to me at the wedding, but now you're telling me that 9 weeks ago you and Puck had sex while you were home on winter break. Wow Rach, way to whore around.* Finn all but yells the last part but his volume was ever increasing from the moment he opened his mouth.

***First of all me and you are NOT together Finn. Sex is just sex sometimes and the wedding was just sex because I was drunk and you were there. As bad as this might sound I knew the moment we were done having sex that I was 200% over you and would never date you again because I thought we were better off as friends. And Secondly I did NOT sleep with Brody; when I say we were causally dating I mean we literally only went on a few dates that were more like spending the day with a friend. And lastly since we are not together and were not together 9 weeks ago either this is nothing like what you, Quinn, and Noah went through in high school. We're through as a couple Finn and honestly we have been for a while, since you put me on the train to New York after graduation really. You weren't around that summer and when you did finally come back into my life in October all we did was fight and have all these awkward moments until we finally broke up officially. Goodbye Finn and don't call me or talk to me until you can be civil and you realize that we were a couple who was meant for high school and nothing else.* **I ended the conversation and before he could even respond with a goodbye of his I hung up because I was barely containing my tears as it was and I knew that if I gave Finn a chance to respond I wouldn't be able to contain my emotions because he would no doubt spew more venom in his hurt and anger, as he's prone to doing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As I'm barely containing my emotions at the moment I decide to simply text Marley and we can talk more in the morning. I send her a message with only the contents of... "I'm 9 weeks pregnant with Noah's baby, as you know. Just told Finn who got really upset so I'm not really up for talking at the moment." She responded with... "Aww Rach I'm sorry about Finn :( but as for being pregnant congratulations :), I guess. I mean I know this wasn't planned but from what Jake told me after talking to Puck on the phone yesterday you and he are on the right track and both of you are excited about the baby. Call me in the morning so we can talk." I simply replied with an..."Ok, and thanks for the support Marls."

Finally I let my hold on my emotions go. I cry and I cry even when Noah comes running in and tries to comfort me. Noah knows Finn and given the news that I had just delivered he knew why I was upset but he didn't know exactly what Finn had said to make me so upset. Noah just held me and tried to comfort me and eventually I feel asleep from pure exhaustion.

After he was sure I was asleep and completely content Noah slipped back out of bed and headed into the kitchen to fix me some tea and glass of water and then he also fixed me some dinner. About 2 hours after I'd originally fallen asleep I'm awakened by Kurt and Santana's loudness as they enter the apartment after being gone all day. I hear Noah trying to get them to shut-up because he thinks I'm still asleep, and he doesn't want them to disturb me, which is really sweet even if the words he uses to convey the point are anything but. After the scolding from Noah and the responses from Santana and Kurt die down I make my somewhat clumsy way into the kitchen to join Noah. "Babe we weren't too loud were we they came in not caring about their volume so I of course said something but we didn't wake you up in the process did we?" Noah asked fully concerned when he saw me. "No. I was already awake when Kurt and Santana came in. Thank you for your concern though Noah. Something smells good by the way what are you making?" I respond. "Oh nothing I'm actually making some Mexican rice, refried beans and cheese enchiladas, I even used that soy cheese for a couple of them that I put in a separate pan just for you." Noah responded while bringing me my now reheated tea along with a water bottle because he could tell I was still upset about Finn's reaction.

Dinner was ready in about 10 minutes but Santana and Kurt had already eaten and thus weren't hungry so it was just me and Noah and of course he had to ask about exactly what Finn had said. He had no doubt that I had a reason to be upset but he wanted to know exactly how bad he needed to kick his ass when he got back to Lima(his words not mine).

**Next Time: Jarley tells their parents, probably the Finn/Puck fight, and I'm thinking I'll include the Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way performance as well as bit of Jarley hotness just like the Puckleberry hotness mentioned above(since it wasn't really smut).**

**Please R&R as always.**


End file.
